


Octo-Hearts

by SharkGirl



Series: Wuko Drabbles [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Food, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: "You know, if I were an octopus, all three of my hearts would belong to you." Wu smiled sweetly.Mako blinked. "What?"
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: Wuko Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017483
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Octo-Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I got the randomly generated prompt:
> 
> Wu: If I were an octopus, all three of my hearts would belong to you. 
> 
> And the rest is history, lol.
> 
> CW: mentions animals as ingredients, just in case I've got some vegan readers who would prefer to avoid that kind of talk. 
> 
> Originally posted to Twitter.  
> Please enjoy!!

It was easy enough to find Wu. Mako knew all of his usual haunts by now. So, he wasn't surprised when he found Wu sitting at their usual booth in the restaurant.

What was surprising was the fact that Wu was nursing a huge glass of something other than his favorite, aloe-cucumber water.

No, instead, he was sipping something pink and fruity. And, judging by the three empty glasses on the table, it wasn't his first.

"Wu--" Mako began, but the other blinked up at him with dark, glassy eyes.

"Maaakooo~" Wu sang, nearly knocking his drink over. "You came!"

"Well, yes, my briefing ended and," Mako paused. "Wu, are you drunk?"

"Who? Meeee?" Wu laughed before bringing a hand to his chin. "Wait... am I?" He frowned and then shrugged. "Maybe?"

Mako raised his brows. "Okay, I think you've had enough of those." He carefully removed the glass from Wu's hand. "Why did you order so many?"

"Well," Wu began. "I was waiting for you and I wanted to try their drink special and, wow, is it ever good!" He raised his arms and looped them around Mako's neck. "You've got to try it."

Mako sighed and sent the bartender a look. However, before he could call him over, the man was already heading his way.

"Listen, I only gave his majesty one," he explained. "The rest didn't have any alcohol in them."

Oh. That was a relief. Wu was a lightweight, but this was more in the king's head than actual inebriation.

'Thank you,' Mako mouthed to the bartender before beginning to help Wu out of the booth.

"No, no," Wu whined, pressing a hand against Mako's chest. "I ordered octopus fritters." He wriggled out of Mako's grasp and back into his seat. "I thought we could share." He was jutting out his lower lip, his eyes impossibly large.

Mako let out a long-suffering sigh before joining Wu in the booth. "Fine."

"Yay!" Wu cheered, going as far as to clap his hands together. "Oh, Mako, you're the best." Wu leaned heavily into him, his warm, sweet breath puffing on Mako's cheek.

Wu was quiet after that, his breathing even. For a moment, Mako thought he'd fallen asleep. Until the server brought out their fritters and set them down.

Wu shot up. "Yes! Thank you, my good man." He reached for one before Mako could stop him. "Oww!" Wu dropped the fritter and cradled his hand to his chest. "Guess they're still hot," he said sheepishly.

Mako frowned and took Wu's hand in his, gingerly cooling his skin by pulling the heat out of it. He wasn't a healer, but he did what he could.

"You should be more careful," Mako said, always in bodyguard mode, it seemed, even now.

"Aww," Wu crooned, tilting his head. "My big, tough guy is so sweeeet~" He took his hand back in order to cup Mako's cheeks, squishing them together as he did. "You know, if I were an octopus, all three of my hearts would belong to you." He smiled sweetly.

Mako blinked. "What?"

"Cuz like, octopuses... octopi?" He furrowed his brow. "Whatever. They have three hearts for... circulation and stuff."

"Uh... huh," Mako replied, unsure where that had come from.

"I learned that in college," Wu provided. "They also have... nine brains," he went on. "So, it's even more impressive that we're able to catch them and make them into fritters." His face fell then. "You'd think it would be more difficult, since they're so smart and all..."

"Wu--"

"But anyway, I love you, Mako," he said, pressing a kiss to his nose. "You always take care of me."

Then, with a light pat to Mako's cheek, Wu turned back to face the plate piled high with fritters.

"Now, let's eat before they get cold!"

Mako didn't know if Wu would remember that kiss later. But Mako definitely would. And he suddenly found himself wanting to do it again.

Only... properly, next time.

**Author's Note:**

> When does this take place? Don't worry about it, lol. After canon, but before they're together, I guess?
> 
> As always, lmk what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to check out my other content on Twitter @bySharkGirl~


End file.
